Olor sexual
by Chia Moon
Summary: [Continuación de Dominio oloroso] Sus piques sexuales son cada vez más directos entre ellos dos. Pero cuando un día, Mimi no lleva ropa interior, Yamato explota y todo se resuelve a si al final, huele o no.


Otro retillo, esta vez, de **Bau** =3 Y por supuesto, un Mimato en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

Me pedía que hiciera una continuación del fic **Dominio oloroso**. (Creo que no, pero igual para entender este sería bueno l eer el anterior).

Así que aquí está. Ha quedado realmente horrible y creo que me expulsarán ya de por vida xD.

Se me fue de las manos, para no variar.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Olor sexual.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Ranking: _M+_**

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC grave, IC quizás. Lemon a cantidades altas. Sorry, porque creo que estropee todo D:

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, si no, dudo que me dejaran hacer lo que he hecho aquí...

 **AÑADIDO:** Mil perdones, Bau uxu.

 **Beta:** No.

* * *

º **Olor sexual** º

..

 _No puedo alcanzar tu olor. Es dificil._

 _Porque mi olor solo sale cuando tengo sexo._

 _.._

* * *

Yamato hizo una promesa. Y cuándo él hacía una, la cumplía.

Y esa promesa no era otra que llevarse a Mimi Tachikawa a la cama. Sí. Esa.

La prometió en su casa, cuando ella salió meneando sus caderas de aquella forma endemoniadamente caliente para su ver.

Desde entonces, se había acercado a ella en cada oportunidad. Le había recordado sutilmente su atrevimiento y mientras ella reía y jugaba con su cabello fingiendo no recordar nada, podía notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Se le erizaba la piel de una forma maravillosa, por ejemplo, cuando pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y sus dedos por el cuello. Aunque ella se inclinara para olisquearle y maldecirle por no tener olor, él sabía que su rápido alejamiento de él no era tan solo por no salirse con la suya.

Temblaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Cuando caía sin querer entre estos al colgarse de su cuello para meterle la nariz entre los cabellos. Si estaba más de dos minutos, temblaba, se mordía el labio inferior y de nuevo huía como si se le acabara el tiempo.

Cerraba los ojos y suspiraba cuando metía las manos entre sus cabellos. Empezaba jugando con un mechón y continuaba subiendo hasta que sus dedos tocaban la carne y tiraba de ella, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando iba a besarla, ella solía poner los dedos entre sus labios y en la sorpresa de su detención, huía de nuevo de sus brazos.

Y su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma más natural y completamente sexy. Algo que no escapó a su atención y que quizás ocasionó que todo estallara.

Aquel día, Mimi se había lanzado sobre él para olerle como cualquier otro. Yamato pudo percatarse de que había algo nuevo y extraño. Algo a lo que no prestó mucha más atención, hasta que se liberó de él y corrió en busca de la atención de Sora, hablando en cuchicheos y provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

—Mimi, por el amor de Dios— había exclamado la chica completamente escandalizada.

Él y Tai se habían mirado con sorpresa. Las chicas a veces eran extrañas.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se excusó Mimi bajando la voz y mirando hacia ellos. Justo al girarse, Yamato solo escuchó las últimas leves palabras.

… _muda interior._

Y no fue hasta el último recreo que comprendió.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda y metió las manos por debajo de sus brazos para coger la cucharilla para el café y una servilleta, dándole un bocado en el hombro. Ella se estremeció y se volvió para encararle con un mohín de autosuficiencia. Ese enganche de te quiero pero te retengo que tanto le gustaba a él.

Yamato se las ingenió para bajar su mano más allá y presionar sus nalgas. Mimi se arqueó para evitar tanta cercanía en la cafetería y entonces, la sintió. O mejor dicho, los sintió. Duros, contra su torso.

Bajó la mirada hacia abajó, hacia sus senos y al apartarse para hacerle un mohín divertido, los vio. Erectos contra su camisa, resaltando.

Yamato dejó caer las cosas sobre la mesa y tiró de ella, echándole su chaqueta por encima.

—Taichi, llévate mis cosas a tu casa.

Y tras decir esto, la arrastró consigo.

—¡Yam…! ¡Espe…!

Yamato se detuvo justo a la salida de la escuela, poniéndole la chaqueta justo sobre el pecho. La miró con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes.

—A mi casa. Ya.

—Pero las clases… y…

Él sacudió la cabeza y tomándola de la mano, caminó sin darle tiempo a más.

—

.

Cuando entrar en la casa, fue como una ráfaga cálida de bienvenida. Mimi se quitó las dos chaquetas y las tiró sobre el sofá con enfado. Sin comprender a qué venía tremendo arrastre masculino. Vale. Aceptaba que los juegos estaban bien. Que las cosas tendían a irse de las manos y por eso corría. Pero Yamato nunca había actuado tan posesivamente hasta entonces.

Y aunque, siendo sinceras, la excitaba, le aterraba la idea de que empezara a hartarse de todo y estuviera a punto de decirle las peores palabras de su vida. Ese juego de toma y daca estaba volviéndose peligroso si él se ofuscaba de ese modo.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué sucede? — cuestionó al verle detenerse y frotarse el rostro con ambas manos—. Porque hemos corrido más que si esto fuera una maratón.

—¿Y me culpas?

—¿Ah? — Mimi le miró estupefacta—. ¿¡De verdad estás preguntándome eso!?

Yamato se acercó hacia ella. Ella retrocedió hasta la puerta. Sus manos golpearon la madera y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellas, fríos.

—No llevas ropa interior. ¿Verdad?

Mimi tragó pesadamente, poniéndose del color de los tomates. Inesperadamente acorralada.

—¡Nos escuchaste a Sora y a mí hablar!

—No me hizo falta— murmuró y bajó la mirada directamente hasta su escote.

Mimi se cubrió, ruborizada y se encogió sobre sí misma. No es que lo odiara exactamente. Es que no era algo que esperara que saliera de su control. Al parecer, con Yamato todo era así.

La sorprendía cuando menos lo esperaba. Aunque siempre era ella la que solía ganar, el chico a veces la sorprendía de tal modo que tardaba en escabullirse. Muchas veces quería quedarse.

Miró a Yamato desde su posición a punto de protestar, cuando sus ojos se interrumpieron con algo sumamente llamativo.

Yamato se percató y con un gruñido, le dio la espalda. Se rascó la nuca.

—Debí de llevarte a tu casa para que te pusieras ropa.

Mimi tragó, alargó una mano y le tiró de los pantalones. Yamato dio un respingo y apenas alcanzó a agarrarse los pantalones hasta que dejaron al descubierto sus muslos. La miró con sorpresa.

—Estás…

—¡Pues claro! — ladró subiéndose los pantalones de nuevo—. No soy de piedra, demonios.

—¡Erecto! — estalló ella.

El rubio se cubrió con una mano los ojos y maldijo nuevamente, dándole la espalda. Mimi se mordió el labio y se incorporó. De puntillas, se acercó a él. Se aferró a su espalda y olisqueó su hombro. Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Dijiste que con el sexo podría ser capaz de olerte.

—Lo dije— confirmó él.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y presionó las palmas en su pecho.

—Déjame olerte.

—

.

Yamato sintió repentinamente urgencia. Una urgencia que nacía de su interior y que le desbocaba en algo intenso en su vientre. Podía recorrerle la espalda y centrarse en sus manos. Estas, de dedos ágiles sobre la guitarra, repentinamente torpes sobre la camisa. Miró a Mimi con enfado cuando ella sonrió de medio lado y se ofreció a ayudarle.

Él rasgó la camisa y los botones saltaron. Ella se enfadó hasta que sus labios la acallaron.

Volvió a sentir sus manos pequeñas en su cuerpo, sobre su espalda, cerrándose sobre su propia camisa y tirando. Sintió los botones demandar libertad contra su pecho pero los dejó ahí, apartando la de ella, maravillándose de la hermosura de sus senos.

Mimi desvió el rostro, con los puños cerrados a cada lado de sus caderas, tirándole apremiante de la ropa.

—Deja de mirar— protestó.

—Entonces, haré otra cosa.

Bajó las manos lentamente por sus caderas, la cargó en alto y enterró su cara entre sus senos. Ella rio, aferrándose de sus hombros, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se movió, sintiendo el pezón erecto rozarle la mejilla, llamarlo. Y lo metió en su boca, alternó y la miró.

Con los ojos brillantes, sus dedos en sus cabellos y las mejillas ruborizadas. Su nombre en los labios.

—Maldita sea— exclamó.

La dejó caer sobre la cama y mientras ella gritaba, se tiró de la camisa. Ella tampoco fue paciente y rasgó los botones hasta que la camisa quedó en el olvido de su suelo. Le tiró de la corbata y buscó sus labios.

Sus uñas se deslizaron por su cuerpo y llegaron hasta la hebilla de su pantalón. La detuvo, ella le apartó las manos.

—No se te ocurra decirme que no necesito hacer esto— advirtió.

Yamato sonrió de lado, enterró sus dedos en los largos cabellos y lamió sus labios. Ella sacó su lengua como respuesta. La chupó.

—Entonces no lo diré.

—Bien.

Bajó los ojos hacia los pantalones y con dedos más agiles que los suyos, se liberó de lo que la entorpecía y él se removió para tirarlos en cualquier lado. Sus ojos, grandes y más abiertos que nunca, le miraron con curiosidad. Sus manos metiéndose dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando y tanteando.

Él siseó entre dientes, cerró los ojos y acomodó las rodillas.

—No…

—Dijiste que no lo dirías— recordó descendiendo la ropa interior—. Demonios, Yamato. Es hermoso.

—Cállate mujer— gruñó—. No digas las frases del hombre.

—Oh, venga— rio ella—. Déjate de tonterías.

Y se agachó, besando su vientre, perdiéndose en su ombligo. Descendió más y Yamato por primera vez, comprendió que sus fantasías no eran nada comparada a la realidad.

Mimi le olisqueó. Le besó y lamió, incluso mordió. Y él siseó su nombre. Sus manos temblaron.

La retiró y acalló con su boca, tumbándola.

—No he terminado— protestó ella retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Sus extremidades encajando.

Escondió su rostro en su cuello. Olió su aroma a playa. Descendió por su cuello y besó solo un instante sus senos. Se detuvo en sus costillas y metió su nariz en la curva de su seno izquierdo.

—Levanta las caderas.

Ella obedeció con un suspiro. Le levantó la falda y pasó sus dedos. Bajo la humedad de su ropa interior.

—Al menos llevas bragas.

—Oh, calla— protestó ella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Él escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción en su piel. Se sacudió contra sus dedos. La miró.

—Dilo.

—No hagas que lo diga— suplicó mirándole rogativa bajo sus pestañas.

Él continuó acariciando, lamiendo una de aquellas provocativas erecciones en sus senos. Torturándola. Ella jadeó una súplica, abrió sus piernas. Él hundió su nariz en el monte y la miró. Su boca deslizándose hasta el interior de su muslo.

—Demonios— exclamó ella cubriéndose con las manos el rostro—. Lo quiero… Quiero que lo hagas.

—¿El qué? — siseó un gruñido.

—¡Ya lo sabes, jo! — protestó y se removió en suplica bajo sus manos.

Yamato apartó la ropa interior y su boca rebeló sus dedos no más de lo necesario. Sus dedos enterrándose en sus rubios cabellos. Los tirones y un grito con el orgasmo en sus labios.

Jadeante, con los labios brillantes, la miró.

—Sabes que no ha terminado. Porque lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

—

.

Oh. Mimi lo sabía. Su cuerpo era consciente. De todo él.

Ese orgasmo no era el que realmente ansiaba. Al que le faltaba algo.

Deslizó su mano por su torso. Él le aferró las manos y tiró de ella. La corbata en su cuerpo abandonó el lugar hasta el suelo. A ella no le importó. Desde el primer momento supo que él era así. Que sería así. Le miró y se mordió el labio.

Yamato tiró de sus caderas, la empujó contra sí. Se metió entre sus piernas.

—Mierda— masculló contra su garganta.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas contra él, notando su extensión resbalar bajo ella. Su carne rozarse y moverse a su vez.

—Ven— susurró contra su oído.

Yamato maldijo nuevamente, echó las caderas hacia atrás y metió una mano entre ellos. Mimi lo sintió ardiente, entrando con fuerza, sentándola con rudeza sobre su propio sexo.

Se aferró a su cuello y gimió. Las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Su nombre en la garganta.

El sudor, su interior, sus bocas. Todo una completa unión. Sus gemidos. Sus miradas.

Y su olor.

Mimi sonrió, sacudiendo sus caderas sobre él.

—Es cierto— jadeó y metió los dedos entre sus cabellos.

Él la miró perdido en la pasión. Ella sonrió.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó.

—

.

—¿Vas a decirme qué era cierto? — cuestionó él jugando con un dedo sobre sus caderas.

Mimi le miró divertida. Recostada sobre su pecho, jugando con uno de sus pezones. Sacó su lengua y lo lamió. Él se tensó. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo? — canturreó.

Él pasó la mano por su espalda y metió los dedos en sus cabellos. Los levantó y observó las hebras caer sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—Quizás. Sí.

Mimi rio de buena gana. Miró el reloj junto a la mesilla. Ella le imitó.

—¿Sabes que llevamos aquí desde la una y media de la tarde? Son las seis.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? — exclamó ella entre risas—. ¡Que tengo hambre! ¡Aliméntame!

Yamato la miró un instante, deteniendo los dedos en su oreja. Ella pegó su mejilla a su palma y cerró los ojos.

Su estómago rugió.

—Demonios, tienes hambre de verdad.

—¿¡Y dudabas!? ¡He gastado muchas energías!

El rubio saltó de la cama, dejándola con enfado en ella. Mimi se pegó las sábanas contra sí y observó su trasero mientras se subía los calzoncillos.

—No es mi culpa que seas multiorgásmica.

Mimi le tiró el coletero que estaba poniéndose, sonrojada. Él salió tras sacarle la lengua y hacerse una coletilla en la frente con el coletero.

La castaña se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose. Cerró los ojos y olisqueó. Sonrió.

—Es cierto, Yamato— gritó.

—¿El qué? — Escuchó su voz.

Ella se olisqueó el cuerpo y las mejillas se le encendieron a la par que sonrió.

—Que puedo olerte cuando tienes sexo.

Y eso, era completamente perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Creo que ya lo dije arriba, que se me fue de las manos. No sé qué tengo con estos dos y las camas, en serio D: De todas maneras, creo que era obvio que la continuación era claramente sexual. Siento una tensión alta entre ellos... No me pregunten xD.

De nuevo, mil perdones a mi retadora y a quién le causara daños cerebrales leer esto D:

*huye*

 **20 de febrero del 2016**


End file.
